smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cody's New Boyfriend!
Cody's New Boyfriend! '''(stylized as '''Cody's NEW Boyfriend! '''and alternatively known as '''HeartbroKEN) is an SML Movie. Synopsis Cody gets a new boyfriend after Ken dumps him! Plot It starts at the school with Cody being alone without Ken. Junior (Now a ghost) asks Cody what happened to Ken. Cody tells Junior about what happened. After that, Jackie Chu assigns the classwork. It's a practice test about photosynthesis, but Junior doesn't know any of the answers, and (surprisingly) neither does Cody. He asks Ken, but Ken doesn't answer. He continues the test but does not get any answers right. (He was to good of a student for that). Jackie chu said "YOU GOT TWO DS CAUSE YOU DUMB AND MY EYES ARE SO SLANT I CANT SEE". When cody got home he asked ken why he didnt help him with no answer. Then we get a funny seen with ken not talking but cody thinking he is and ken is "breaking up with him". Cody just sits there for a few seconds then starts crying and throws ken in the trash. He says hell find a new one tomorow at school. The next day he runs into class and but stops and stares at tanner "cough cough" Shy Guy and the music plays (if your a long time sml fan like me you know what i mean). Cody goes and gay-ly introduces himself. even though shy guy already knows. Then Cody asks him out to which "shy guy" reluctantly agrees because he has no friends. when they get back to Cody's house they talk and then go to juniors house where he is... a ghost and joseph is there. lets just ignore the fact he is a ghost. SO junior and joseph are eating tide pods when cody and shy guy come over and cody introduces his new boyfriend. junor stars making fun of him to which shy guy beats him up and junior goes to tell his dsad so they make a run for it. They go back to Cody's house and run to his room only to find Ken's bare naked ass twerking on the bed. Forgetting about shy guy cody goes and starts licking, Shy Guy, Disgusted by Cody's Gayness with a doll, leaves. The video ends with Cody pouring chocolate on Ken's abs Characters * Cody * Tanner (appears as Shy Guy) * Bowser Junior (appears as a ghost for the first time) * Joseph * Ken (cameo) * Jackie Chu (one or two scenes) Reception TBA. Trivia * This was confirmed to be around the events of Forsaken. * This was Logan's favorite video of 2018. * 1 year before this episode, there was a SML YTP by the same name. * Although it's around the events of Forsaken, Ken doesn't appear at all but only for a cameo. * This is the first time Junior appears as a ghost due to the events of Bowser Junior's End?. * This was one of the only videos to be inside Cody's house. Category:SML Movies Category:Cody Episodes Category:Ken Episodes Category:Extremely Popular Videos Category:Pages with section is currently under construction Category:Episodes where Jeffy dies